Under the Cherry Tree
by andres1232
Summary: Len calls Gumi out to the school's cherry tree. Will he be able to say what he feels? What will happen under the cherry tree?


Len fidgeted and yawned underneath the Sakura tree behind Vocaloid High School waiting for Gumi to arrive. He kept himself occupied pacing back and forth and circling the tree, only ever stopping to check his phone for the time. " _She's_ _late_ ", he thought to himself. " _What if she didn't get the letter, or worse what if she did and is ignoring me?"_ Of course Len didn't really think that Gumi was the kind of girl to do something that mean, but right now he was so nervous that anything seemed possible. He briefly paused from his frantic pacing to rub the sleep from his eyes. He had stayed up most of the night rehearsing what he planned to say and how he was going to confess to Gumi. He had even begged Rin to let him practice his confession on her, which embarrassed the both of them to no end. Thanks to that though, neither he nor Rin, had gotten much sleep last night, something she assured him she had no intention of forgetting. He remembered what she had said to him when she had left him earlier to go home on her own. " _You better pour your heart out to Gumi today, or else I will make sure you regret making me miss my beauty sleep."_ At first he thought she was joking, but the look in her eyes had scared that thought away pretty quickly.

He prepared to make one more nervous lap around the tree, when he saw a sweaty and panting Gumi running towards him. She mistook him grabbing his bag and preparing for another lap for him leaving, and yelled " _Wait Len please don't leave_!" He stopped immediately, and stood transfixed watching her come closer. Her short green hair waving in the breeze, her face which glistened with sweat, and even, Len couldn't deny noticing, her, " _gulp",_ chest heaving as she ran. He quickly shook off these thoughts, and tried to remember the confession he had practiced so many times with Rin. The problem, Len found, was that all of his romantic and beautiful words, at least in his own opinion, had left his head. The only phrase that did manage to stick in his brain as he watched Gumi run towards him was composed of four little words. " _Gumi really is beautiful"._ As true as this thought may have been to Len, he didn't really think it would make it easier for him to do what he had come here to do. As he tried, and failed to put his thoughts in order, Gumi's running finally brought her to him.

She paused in front of him with her hands on her knees to catch her breath for a second before she finally began to speak. " _I got your letter earlier, and I'm sorry that I'm so late, but I had cleaning duty and wasn't able to get away until just now, what did you want to talk to me about?"_ Len stood frozen, briefly unable to remember why he would have asked Gumi to meet him here. " _Wait, why did I ask her to come here again?"_ He searched his brain, but couldn't seem to find the answer. He was sure that it must have been for something important. He could clearly remember his sister being annoyed at him and him putting a letter in a locker. " _Why was Rin annoyed, what did that letter say, and whose locker was that? As to the first question, Len was stumped, but seeing as Gumi had just mentioned getting his letter, it must have been her locker he put it in, and it probably had told her to meet him here."_ Although Len understood now _why_ Gumi was here, this didn't really bring him closer to understanding what he had wanted to say _to_ her. So not knowing what he intended to say, Len remained silent and merely stared at Gumi's beautiful green eyes and fidgeted.

Finally after some time had passed with both Len and Gumi staring at each other in silence, Gumi began to get concerned. Len looked confused and in pain, and seeing that made her sad, so she did what she did whenever she saw someone sad, make jokes to try and cheer them up. " _So Len did you call me here to rip my clothes off and have your way with me? How awful you pervert",_ she said covering herself and pretending to look scared. " _Have… his way with her? No that didn't seem right"_ , Len thought. " _Why did I call her here?"_ Gumi saw that her first joke, (if one is forgiving in defining jokes), didn't seem to help, so she thought she would try again. " _So Len you must have called me here to yell at me for stealing your pudding the other day? I didn't think you would still be mad about that, but I will make it up to you if that will help"_ , Gumi said trying to appear sorry for what she had done. " _Mad about pudding? No, Len didn't think he would have done something like this for something like that, would he have?"_ Gumi looked at Len still frozen in place, and thought it must be time for her best most guaranteed top joke. One that she believed would never fail to get a rise out of anyone. " _Or maybe, Len you called me here to confess your love to me? How romantic, underneath the cherry tree and everything."_ Gumi said smiling at how ridiculous the idea sounded to her. " _He can't possibly see me that way, can he?"_ She thought wondering if maybe, just maybe, he might kinda, sorta, potentially like her back.

" _Con- con- fess my love? Con-fess my love? Confess my love! That's it. That makes perfect sense. That's why he wrote a letter and practiced with Rin all night."_ As he finally realized this, Len's body jumped back to life, and he grabbed Gumi's hands and started jumping up and down saying, " _That's it, that's it"_ over and over again while laughing and smiling. Gumi began to smile and laugh with him, happy that Len had snapped out of his funk, but a bit confused why he was bouncing her up and down. " _Len wait! What do you mean that's it",_ she asked stopping his bouncing. " _I mean, I finally realized why I called you"_ , Len said in a relieved and grateful voice. " _You did? Why,"_ Gumi asked him curious and a bit unsure as to what was going on. " _I called you here to ask you something really important, and I finally realized what it was"_ , Len said excitedly. " _What was it you wanted to ask me Len?"_ She looked at him and waited for him to speak again. She didn't know what he wanted, and all her mind could go back to was that maybe he really did want to confess to her. Maybe that would explain why Len had seemed so nervous and confused earlier? Len kept silent so she asked him one more time, " _What did you want to ask me Len, please tell me, you are really starting to worry me."_

Len looked into Gumi's worried eyes mad at himself that he was the reason for her worry. He took a breath to collect himself, then a second one, looked Gumi straight in the eyes, which made her blush slightly, and finally began to speak. " _Gumi I love you! Please be my girlfriend!"_ Len, having said his peace stood silently waiting for Gumi's response. Though she was really overjoyed at hearing Len's confession, having liked him in secret for a long time, something held Gumi back from immediately answering Len. Memories of her last boyfriend who had broken her heart when she caught him making out with her cousin immediately flashed to her mind, and gave Gumi pause. Instead of responding to his confession, Gumi asked Len a simple question in her most serious tone of voice. " _Why- why do you love me?"_ Len was temporarily at a loss, somewhat hurt from having his words doubted, but he recovered his composure quickly, and said, " _It's a long story"._ Gumi responded coldly believing Len was trying to avoid the question, " _I have time, tell me."_ Len shuddered briefly from the shock of how cold Gumi sounded right now, but began to tell her his most precious story. " _It all started the day you transferred in to our class. I remember thinking that you how beautiful you were. Your short green hair, which looked so silky and smooth, your captivating green eyes, and your dazzling smile all seemed so perfect to me."_ Len was about to continue when Gumi interrupted him. " _So it was all about how I look? In that case wouldn't any other girl do just as fine"_ She said mad at Len for being so shallow, and at herself for falling for him. " _NO! That's definitely not the only reason I love you! Please hear me out!"_ Len pleaded with the angry and disappointed Gumi. Gumi hesitated for a second, but then said, " _Alright continue"._

Len breathed a sigh of relief and continued his story. " _Well…as I was saying I remember thinking you were so beautiful, but like you said if that was all there was, then it could have been someone else, but that was only the beginning. For some strange reason you asked me to eat lunch with you that very first day, even before you asked for my name. I still don't really get what that was about by the way."_ Len paused and looked at Gumi for an answer. Gumi pondered what to say and decided to respond, " _I don't really remember why I did that actually"._ Of course Gumi remembered. She had still been somewhat broken up about her ex-boyfriend and was beginning to doubt that boys were worth knowing at all, or if they would only cause her pain. So she decided to run a little test. She worked up her courage and asked the blonde haired boy, who the teacher had sat her next to if he would eat lunch with her, but she completely forgot to ask his name or introduce herself. She decided that if this boy proved to be no good, then she would give up on boys forever. Despite her strange request the boy simply smiled at her and said, " _Okay, I am Kagamine Len, nice to meet you Gumi."_ Len waited for Gumi to answer, but realized he wouldn't get a better response, so decided to continue his story.

" _At first, of course I was interested in your looks. I mean you are a really pretty girl."_ Gumi blushed unconsciously at Len's praise, but her face soon fell back into a slightly displeased expression. " _But then I started to get to know you. You seemed different from any girl I had ever seen before. You always made strange jokes, and loved to prank people. I still remember when you and I threw water balloons from the top of the school roof down on to the teachers. And that was only the beginning. I can't even remember how many times I have been in trouble because of one of your schemes, but for some reason I could never stay mad at you. I've been yelled at by my parents and the teachers so many times, and spent way too long standing in the hall, but for some strange reason it never really bothered me. I finally only the other day figured out the reason. It was because it was you I was getting in trouble with. You were always in the teacher's office being lectured right beside me, or in the hall right next to me. Just knowing that you were there with me made all the trouble worth it. And so I really do love you because you are the most fun and interesting girl I have ever met, and I would be more than happy to get in trouble with you forever."_ At hearing Len's retelling of their past, Gumi's sour expression softened into a nostalgic grin, and she thought, " _He really does care about me"._

Having finished his story, Len stood silent watching to see what Gumi would do. He hoped he had finally convinced her that he was serious. He really hoped that he had convinced her. He felt like he was out of ideas for what to say to her next. So he stood patiently watching Gumi as her sour face turned into a grin. " _Whew… I think she is less mad now",_ Len thought breathing a silent sigh of relief. " _Hey…Len",_ Gumi said slowly trying to make every word clear. " _I'd like to give you my answer now. My answer is yes, I would love to be your girlfriend, if you would still accept me after I refused to trust you."_ Len was temporarily dazed, not entirely sure that what he had just heard was right. After a second he realized he had heard fine, and he immediately felt a wave of joy rush over him. It also felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He realized he had forgot to say anything after Gumi had finished and said, " _YES! Of course I will still accept you!_

Gumi winced briefly from Len's shouted response, but soon recovered and said jokingly, " _Geez Len you don't have to be so loud, I'm right here in front of you."_ Len responded, " _Oops I guess I just got really excited, sorry." "It's alright Len, I was really worried you wouldn't accept me after I doubted you."_ " _Of course I would still accept you Gumi, although I would like to know someday why you did it, of course only when you want to tell me." "Thank you Len for understanding, I really mean it",_ Gumi said sincerely with a tear forming in her eye from how relieved she was. " _And I promise to tell you someday, please just give me some time. For now I want to give you something as a sign of my promise."_ " _What could Gumi want to give me"?_ Len was about to ask her, when suddenly he found his body and mind taken by a sweet and wonderful feeling. Gumi was kissing him and had wrapped her arms around him. He felt himself vanishing into the sensations of the kiss, which seemed to go on forever. Finally Gumi pulled away leaving Len feeling like something was missing. " _Will that work for now until I decide to tell you"_ , Gumi asked the dazed Len. " _Oh…oh yeah that will be fine",_ Len said still dazed from the sudden kiss. For what seemed like a long time, Len and Gumi stood staring into each other's eyes wrapped in each other's embrace. Finally Gumi spoke, " _I…I think it's getting late"._ " _Yeah…I guess we should go home",_ Len said awkwardly.

The two new lovers began after even more staring to walk hand in hand away from the school. As they walked, Len breathed a huge sigh of relief, which caused Gumi to remark lightheartedly, " _Were you really that worried about today?"_ " _Well kind of, but that's not all"._ Gumi looked at Len slightly confused. " _Well I was worried about you turning me down, and I am really happy you accepted my confession, but there is something else I was worried about." "Really? What else could be bugging you,"_ Gumi asked. " _I told Rin I was going to confess to you, and she helped me practice all last night."_ Gumi was touched that he had gone to so much effort for her. " _She told me when I left to go to the cherry tree, that if I didn't do my best confessing to you, then she would make me regret it, and you know how she gets when she fires up one of her lectures"._ " _Oh…I see",_ Gumi said understanding. She was used to Rin's lectures from having been on the receiving end of quite a few of them. Just because she helped Len have fun, didn't mean Rin didn't chew her out for getting her brother in trouble.

Suddenly, a wicked smile formed on Gumi's lips, and she thought of one hell of a prank. " _Hey Len, I am going to tell Rin about us",_ she said casually. " _Sure, let's…wait…what"_ , Len said unsure of what Gumi had said and confused because suddenly Gumi was running towards his house. " _Man she's fast",_ Len was thinking trying to keep up, when she shouted back, " _You better hurry or I will tell Rin all about how you called me out to the cherry tree and we had a normal boring conversation."_ Len paused for a second to process what Gumi had just said, and then once it hit him, he doubled his pace. Len kept repeating, " _Oh man…oh man I am so screwed."_ Finally he reached his house, long after he had lost sight of Gumi of course. He immediately rushed in, stopping only to take off his shoes, and yelled, " _WAIT RIN LET ME EXPLAIN!"_ " _What do you mean explain, Gumi already told me everything,"_ Rin said coming down from upstairs with Gumi following behind her grinning. " _Wh…what…did…she…tell you,"_ Len asked worried about what Gumi might have said. " _What do you mean, what did she tell me? Of course she said that you and her were dating now. Good job Onii-san." "No please listen that's not true…wait she said what",_ Len asked unsure of if he had heard correctly. " _She said that YOU and her were DATING baka, or do your ears not work",_ Rin said making sure to enunciate all her words carefully. " _But…but on the way here she told me that…"_ Len was about to continue his rambling, when Gumi burst out laughing. " _HAHAHA! You fell for it, you really fell for it.",_ Gumi said holding her sides from laughing so hard. " _What's going on Gumi",_ Rin asked confused by Gumi's sudden outburst. Gumi turned to Rin, and pulled her close and they whispered back in forth to each other, in front of the dazed Len.

Finally, Len couldn't take it and asked, " _What's going on here?!"_ Gumi and Rin exchanged quick glances and Gumi nodded at Rin. Rin said, " _You really are easy to trick Onii-san. How can you still be falling for Gumi's tricks after this long? No wonder you keep getting dragged around. I don't know what Gumi told you, but she told me the truth. She also told me to tell you that she decided you deserved one day free of trouble. She said it's a reward for your confession, and an apology for something she wouldn't tell me about."_ " _Is that...true, Gumi,"_ Len asked her. Gumi nodded and replied, " _Yeah Len it's true, but you better be ready. I can't have you being just a boring and typical boyfriend. Tomorrow you and I are a couple and partners in crime. The school will never know what hit them."_ Len saw Gumi staring at him seriously, and nodded. He could already see the trouble in his future, and knew that despite all the fun he was going to be having, the school would regret what had happened today under the cherry tree.

 **Whew... that took a long time to write. Dialog is so tiring, but I feel I am happy with the results. I hope you enjoy! Please review and help me. This is my first story. Stay tuned for my next story...Falling in Love.**


End file.
